α ωσяℓd αвℓαzє
by The Ninth Cloud
Summary: The world poured out like a stream amongst the cat's eyes. He breathed in the roots of life, and breathed out death's calling. Serenity enveloped and embraced him. His pelt expanded among the night, igniting it with a fire that would cats would flock to. A blue luster in his eyes flashed fervently, and it seemed to ascend the mood around. However, he had awoken to a world ablaze...
1. συтяυииιиg тнє ραѕт

**A World Ablaze**

**Dedicated to Blazerkitty129 c;**

* * *

_This story will be a lot different than my typical ones (If you even had read them, mind you). I will try to update this three or four times a week, and as a result, the chapters will be 600-900 words. Do not be affright, as I will try to make a lot of action in this plot! I am also adding a question of the chapter, so you don't have any excuse not to review!_

* * *

_If I use inspiration, I shall put them here:_

I'll stop ranting and get on with the story.

* * *

**I: Outrunning the Past**

The world poured out like a stream amongst the cat's eyes. He breathed in the roots of life, and breathed out death's calling. Serenity enveloped and embraced him. His pelt expanded along the night, igniting it with a warm fire that would cats would relax in the winter. A blue luster in his eyes flashed fervently, and it seemed to ascend the mood around.

However, the first memories of Blazekit didn't have the resonance of peace. Instead, he had awoken to a world ablaze.

A fire expanded across the camp, with fluctuating and deadly heat. It severed the area that it came across like looters and gold, and it crippled things that had spent work on day after day. Foulness and destruction was even in its scent. Fear seemed to clutch some cats in silence, and they remained deadlocked and motionless.

Blazekit was saddled put on a cat's back, whom was moving at a ludicrous speed. The result of this was Blazekit being thrown headfirst onto the ground several times, with a bone-shattering impact. The cat once didn't even mind to re-position him, and just left the defenseless kit squealing at the fire for it to not burn him to ashes. He noticed halfway there and persisted as if nothing could happen.

This left him in critical condition for way too long, and StarClan knows why he lived so long.

All kits are born with a fellow feeling inside them stating what to do, as if an instruction booklet of sort. You go to your mother, suck the milk, and be warmed and washed from the after-blood with a few licks. Blazekit, however, was given birth on a fire, literally. His mother took her final breath in smoke and fire, praying that something could come out of the kit.

Ironically, the queen, and her love already selected the name carefully, Blazekit. Both of their names (Cinderfoot and Firefrost, respectively) had to do with fire, and they wanted to give fire as a name. They had drawn paths of having generations based after fire. Sadly, these sunk to the ocean floor.

Then, the courier of the kitten, the last hope this cat ever had of surviving anything, the savior of a life that would evolve and ever-change, noticed it. While he had just jumped across the river in hopes of escaping the fire and catching a break from the weights that weighed him down so far, he noticed a thing that would reshape the hands of time.

He had a facial singe going down the left side of his face, that had melted the skin, and left the eye half-burned. Upon looking at this, Firefrost knew this was beyond repair. He looked down in agony and despair. Cinderfoot was right, he thought with his paws sealing his eyes, this is going to be one special cat.

As a father, his first reaction was to blame the kit. Shout at him, and leave him there. But he had realized he had failed his kit in the first moments of his life. In the grief of losing a loved one (and two unborn kits), fear swept him into his arms and made him think about how much he missed Cinderfoot. But all that was left of her was ashes, and this one cat.

"I want to leave you to the fire to die. I don't want you to be a reminder of my past. If I run fast enough in this world, my past can't catch me." Blazekit had no idea what he was saying, but the tone was insidious and forefront. He wasn't going to forgive himself, and as far as him and his shattered frame of mind was concerned, the cat he was looking at could do that.

He let out a wail of death's calling. He scrambled far and wide, looking for a place to reside in, and looking for any life that could be spotted. He tried to make it, but he couldn't. He would have been swept away on a thin wind.

But then he heard a cat's voice. No recognizable words were in the limited vocabulary, but there was life, and not death.

"Shhh… Its okay…"

He suddenly heard words. Words that had meaning. Yet he knew nothing of the catspeak they used here. He couldn't even contemplate what they meant because of the limited resources of language. Yet things were going to be all right.

Fear unwound from him. He felt life at last, not the death that the world had punished him to.

"You won't die... Come with me…"

And he did so in the starry skies he saw.


	2. fσяѕαкєи

II: Forsaken

_EDIT I: Added clarity to the descriptions, added dialogue, and added descriptions._

_Last chapter was awkward. I know. Sorry. I went a little too far in the end, and wasn't thinking about your context in the plot. So if you read it previously, skim through it again! May help a little!_

Upon entering into the realm of death, Blazekit had questions piled upon questions, but no way to say them. He tried meowing as loud as possible, but nothing came out. Even if he did try to show his discomfort with the nonexistent language, the side of his face that worked would do so for him.

The place was composed of forsaken neon. It was lonely as if something had ended and the place had brightened up in a mellow turquoise to show struggle and division. The tree's shadows were this blue. The cities were this blue. The neon engulfed the trees, the grassblades, and even the clouds.

An air around this place didn't have any particular smell. He tried tasting it, and there was nothing in it. Not the rough scent of ThunderClan, not the airy aroma of WindClan, nothing really existed in it that would raise alarm. Yet it didn't feel right to breathe it. It felt as if it had a little less viscosity and energy in the oxygen that he let surge into his lungs.

A cat descended from the sky, and Blazekit knew this was a special place. She didn't look like a stereotypical cat. There were odd markings on her, she appeared to be translucent, and there was a subtle, yet visible, aura around her glowing.

The cat, with phosphorescent fur and a towering hazel glare, stared into Blazekit, almost putting more fear than then the newborn had ever bothered to notice. She seemed to have a small desire to solace the cat, yet all that was put out was a forsaken look that didn't have hope.

Blazekit didn't know what anything was anymore. He had a priceless opportunity called life. Places where you grow, evolve, and fear. Places meant for stepping up. They say without fear, you can't have courage. Without abandoning another ship, you can't have one in the first place. But things can't stack up to the fire. All endings are beginnings, but the question is a beginning to what?

"I am… sorry. We couldn't stop it. They had nothing stopping them from setting your world on fire. At this point, it is all or nothing. Every cat would think it would be creepy, weird if you came back from the dead suddenly."

The kit, like in the fire, had the meaning placed in his head, but no knowledge of the words.

But yet, he knew emotion. It swarmed inside his veins, telling him to transcend back to the world. Telling him to be different. He, inside, was a phoenix.

The burning birds sung melodies so beautiful it brought tears to eyes. Everyone would want to start his or her glorious day with it. But, they died by burning themselves to ashes, only for a new one to begin their ascension. And they'd, in the end realize rebirth was just around the corner.

"There is a way for you to be back. I can't say I blame you for wanting to be back in this world. It's rare we ever have a kit and his mother meet the grim reaper all thanks to a corrupt father. I will revive you. But know that by wanting me to do so, you will be different. Nightmares will cloud your once-clear vision. You won't be able to tell truth from fiction. Yet there is hope for you. You must extinguish the fire. I know you won't understand now, but later please. We can see your regret of your decision in the future. Of living. If I say I'm sorry, then I will feel regret…"

Blazekit was ecstatic. He knew where he would be going in life, that he'd have a life, that he'd be reborn again. He didn't question what life was about. He did have doubts, as he knew that this was entirely absurd and these cats seemed to take great, great priority in him. He couldn't imagine the energy required reviving a cat and sending him through another dimension.

It was ironic, how he had no language, and could have emotions and sentience greater than other cats in this world.

He had a purpose that was undeniable, yet cryptic and lucid.

Now wasn't a time for the fear to come running toward him again, though.

He felt a little prick in his eye, and all went black.

The same eyes rolled out upon the world. The same pelt expanded upon the world. The same aura descended upon him.

He felt as if he saw the world for what it was now. Not on fire, and not with it ablaze and not having his speck of a life of what he grasped dearly ending and originating in chaos. Not a world where the hands of time decided who he was.

The first thing he felt, however childish, was hunger. He had been between dimensions, states on consciousness, flaws, and yet he felt hunger and thirst. His mother died, so he couldn't get milk from there. He needed milk to stay alive again.

He saw the territory of a treeless, rolling plain. Gusts of wind savagely hit Blazekit, fazing him a little.

Believe it or not, food became deadlocked within his own mind. If he didn't have it, he'd shatter into what he became again. He was a little frantic with his endeavors, too. Scattering everywhere and anywhere he could find another life, some flesh to put his problems into.

But as he searched the windy landscape, it didn't have the same atmosphere. It wasn't in the same resolution. It didn't look the same, and it alluded to being in lower quality. It almost seemed to have a flux with it that didn't feel the same.

_It will be a journey forever, _Blazekit thought._ Across a city of forsaken neon._

But he was probably delusional, and this sighting shouldn't have happened. It only had lasted for a second.

He needed to find someone.

Suddenly, he felt drowsy. He couldn't walk very well, his face was a little numb, and time just seemed to speed up as if he was entranced. He felt resistance to go to sleep. An instinct in him locked in his mind, and told him to fight on. It told him the phase would disappear into the thin air sooner or later.

Yet, he did. He seemed to enter free-fall, deadlocked to the ground, and come crashing down on it.

"_Close your mind. Your knowledge is free. Fear not." He said, as the cat felt a terror that was so immense, it had to coexist as a single entity, realistically. The needle pushed on its path._

_She clearly tried to fight back. She saw something that the scientist didn't._

"_This won't hurt a bit. Just close your eyes…"_


End file.
